


when i look in your eyes, i see all the stars

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, judy being confident, u love to see it, violet being needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: “So,” Judy says, taking a breath, “You missed me?”And Violet nods, kissing her again, as Judy’s hands travel down to unbuckle the belt on her trousers.“How much?” She asks, eyebrows raised, as Violet stares at her, knowingly.Then Judy unzips her trousers, slipping her hand inside, straight under the waistband of Violet’s underwear, resulting in a small gasp from her.“Oh.” Judy says, a smirk appearing on her lips. “Verymuch.”
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	when i look in your eyes, i see all the stars

**Author's Note:**

> needy violet is needy

Violet barely waits for Judy to close the front door before she’s up and on her way to greet her.

“Hey, how was lunch? How’s your mom?” She asks, all rather fast paced, making Judy smile out of confusion.

“It was fine, she’s… Fine.” She says, stepping out of her shoes, before placing them on the shoe rack.

“Oh, really? That’s great.”

“Yeah. She wants us all to have dinner next week.”

“Yeah, sure, we can totally do that. Anyway, I missed you.” Violet tells her, in the same quick tone, as she glances down at Judy’s lips.

Judy’s eyes narrow a little, as she begins to understand what’s happening. “Oh, did you?”

“Uh-huh.” Violet whispers, leaning in, brushing Judy’s lips with her own.

“I’ve only been gone for three hours.” Judy says, against her lips.

“Yeah, that’s too long.” Violet replies, finally kissing her, quietly moaning into her mouth.

Judy’s hands, find Violet’s cheeks, cupping them, as she deepens the kiss, and Violet grabs the scarf around her neck, pulling her as close as possible. Judy backs her up against the wall, their lips never parting, as she brushes her tongue across the other woman’s top lip, causing her to moan again.

“So,” Judy says, taking a breath, “You missed me?”

And Violet nods, kissing her again, as Judy’s hands travel down to unbuckle the belt on her trousers.

“How much?” She asks, eyebrows raised, as Violet stares at her, knowingly.

Then Judy unzips her trousers, slipping her hand inside, straight under the waistband of Violet’s underwear, resulting in a small gasp from her.

“ _Oh_.” Judy says, a smirk appearing on her lips. “V _ery_ much.”

Violet wraps the scarf around her hands, tightening her grip on it. “I told you, three hours is too long.” She pulls her back to her lips.

Judy pulls away before Violet’s quite ready it seems, but she soon grabs her by the hand and swiftly leads her up the stairs.

As soon as they’re in the bedroom, Violet tosses Judy’s scarf to the floor, along with her coat which she pushes over her shoulders until it falls to the ground. She goes to undo the buttons on Judy’s blouse, but Judy’s hand comes up to stop her.

“Excuse me.” She says, trying to be stern, though Violet finds it adorable. “On the bed, please.”

Violet raises her eyebrows a little in surprise. “Alright.”

Violet sits in the middle of the bed, and Judy walks over to join her. She kneels up in front of her, undoing each of the buttons on her shirt, without saying a word. Violet just looks up at her, smiles at how cute her concentrating face is. She feels her heart flutter when Judy undoes the last button and pulls her shirt down her arms and all the way off. It happens again when Judy unhooks her bra, removes it completely, and then slowly pushes her down towards the mattress.

Judy hovers over the top of her, her hand making its way down Violet’s stomach, down back beneath her waist band, and she can see the need in Violet’s eyes, how much she wants it, how much she wants Judy, it starts up a fire in her own tummy all of a sudden.

Slowly, she runs her middle finger up her slit, never breaking eye contact with her, as Violet licks her lips. She brings her hand back up, observing the liquid on her finger, before bringing it to Violet’s lips, and she gladly takes it into her mouth, sucking for a second and lightly biting down before Judy removes it.

She puts her hand back between Violet’s thighs and finally begins rubbing her clit.

“Oh, _God_.” Violet says, throwing her head back, making Judy smile.

“You really are soaking, Vi, I don’t know how you waited so long.” Judy says, a little smugly.

Violet lets out a hum as Judy presses down into the sensitive skin. “Are you glad that I did?”

Judy lowers herself down to Violet’s lips, whispers, “Very.” Before lowering her head down to her neck and kissing her there, gently sucking on her skin for a little while, before she lowers herself even further, places kisses over her chest and her breasts, she removes her hand, using it to steady herself as she moves further down, still placing kisses wherever she can, until she reaches her hips, and begins to tug at her bottoms.

Once they’re completely off, Violet spreads her legs, and Judy positions herself. What she wants to do is immediately take Violet into her mouth, but she also wants to hear Violet ask for it first.

Violet’s breath hitches, feeling Judy’s own breath on her, right where she wants her to be. “Sweetie, _please_.” Violet begs impatiently.

“Please, what?” Judy asks, looking up at her.

And Violet looks back at her, almost taking it as a challenge, before she says through gritted teeth. “ _Please_ , eat my pussy.”

It makes Judy’s heart race a little faster, and her cheeks blush a little deeper, but her facial expression stays exactly the same, as she gently says, “Thank you.”

She runs her tongue from Violet’s entrance up to her clit, circling her tongue there, before gently sucking, making Violet let out a long moan of relief. She continues circling, flicking her tongue over her clit every now and then, smiling at how the only word Violet seems to be able to get out at the moment is _fuck_.

She slips a finger inside of her, and Violet’s hands get lost in her own hair for a moment, before she slams them back down into the mattress, bunching the sheets in her fists.

She slips a second finger inside. Followed by a third, and this time, Violet keeps one hand on the sheets and the other makes its way into Judy’s hair. “ _Oh, God, fuck, Judy-“_ She cuts herself off with a gasp.

Judy picks up her pace, her tongue working harder, her fingers thrusting faster, until Violet lets out another huge gasp, followed by Judy’s name, followed by a whimper, as her hand loosens its grip in her hair, and she flops against the bed.

Judy removes her fingers and Violet makes another whimper sound. She wipes her chin, and then moves up the bed once more to meet her face.

“Are you okay, baby?”

“Give me a second, I’m seeing stars.”

Judy laughs, but as Violet tries to compose herself again, Judy shifts to Violet’s side of the bed. She opens the top drawer, takes out the dildo, and the bottle of lube, squirting a little on the tip, before rubbing it in. She’s not usually the first one to do this. It feels exciting. And Violet hasn’t even noticed yet.

She makes her way back between Violet’s legs, Violet has still barely even realised, as her breathing just begins to go back to normal.

Then Judy holds up the toy, and Violet looks at it, then back at her, before simply saying, “Are ya kidding?”

But Judy shakes her head, tracing little spirals on one of Violet’s thighs.

“I know you have it in you, Newstead.”

“Of course I do, I just thought I’d get a little break first, but you know what? It’s fine, breaks are for pussies.”

Judy rolls her eyes, trying not to laugh so much. There had been a time, a while ago, when she’d told Violet that she did _not_ like that word. But, hey, people change. _Evidently_ , people change, she thinks, smiling, remembering how her life was this time last year. She’d hardly even admitted to herself she liked women, let alone that she was undoubtedly, and completely in love with Violet.

Violet feels the soft, cold silicone at her entrance, shuddering when Judy slips it inside of her. She thrusts it into her, slowly at first, taking pleasure in each soft, short moan from Violet’s lips. But she pays attention to Violet’s hips, knows she wants more when they buck a little, and she tries to take more of the length, so Judy pushes it deeper. And Violet’s hand finds itself tightly gripped around Judy’s wrist, the one she’s using to steady herself with.

“Could you-“ Violet starts, but has to stop, biting her lip. “ _Faster_.”

Judy obliges, feeling like her head could explode at any moment seeing Violet writhe beneath her like this.

“ _Judy_.” Violet whispers, her nails beginning to dig into Judy’s wrist a little, and Judy lets out a quiet hum, feeling very happy with herself.

She moves her hand then, the one that Violet clings to, making her grip soften. She takes Violet’s hand in her own, guiding it across her stomach, down past her hips, until it hovers just between her own thighs.

“Touch yourself for me.” Judy says, so softly, yet it makes the tips of Violet’s ears burn profusely, and her cheeks turn significantly redder.

Still, Violet follows her instructions, using two fingers to rub her own clit, as Judy watches her, still working the toy at a steady fast pace.

Violet lets out another long moan, making Judy feel a little smug. And perhaps a little brave.

“Good girl.”

Violet gasps.

“You know I can see that smug look on your face, right?”

Judy thrusts the toy a little deeper again, holding it there for a moment, coaxing a wonderful noise from the other woman.

“You know you are _so_ beautiful, right?”

Violet tries not to, but she smiles, not looking Judy in the eye, as her face grows hotter.

Judy continues to thrust, and Violet matches her pace. Her face becomes concentrated and her hips begin to rise, as she presses her fingers down harder. She hums needily with every thrust, and suddenly she’s holding her breath, and every muscle in her body tenses, as she comes with Judy’s name on her tongue.

Violet sighs, wearily. And Judy takes her hand once more, brings it to her lips, kissing her fingers and her knuckles and palm and her wrist.

And then Violet lets out an exhausted whine followed by, “ _What the fuck_?” As she pulls Judy’s hand towards her, guiding Judy down next to her on the bed.

“I should make you miss me more often.” Judy says, quirking an eyebrow, as she tucks a strand of hair away from Violet’s face.

“I am not gonna disagree.” Violet turns onto her side to face Judy, “So, is there a chance that you, uh, miss me? Like… Right now?” She asks, swiftly sticking her hand under the waist band of Judy’s skirt, making Judy look at her in total surprise. “ _Oh_.” Violet says, because now it’s her turn to be smug. “I think the answer to that would be a _yes_.”

Judy tries to keep a straight face, “It’s not my fault you’re so ho-“ Violet cuts her off, as she begins to work her fingers against Judy.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear that Judes, I’m so _what_?”

Judy tries to speak again, but she can’t, not with Violet doing what she’s doing.

“Hmm?” Violet asks, as she sits up, straddling Judy, her hand still down her pants.

Judy bites her lip. “I said,” She starts, lifting her chin, so her lips almost meet Violet’s, “You’re so _hot_.”

Violet kisses her, then smiles. “You’re damn right I am.”

Judy throws her head back, laughing, moaning, gasping when Violet pushes a finger inside of her.

“You’re pretty hot yourself.” Judy’s cheeks turn pink, all of a sudden. “Oh, _that’s_ what makes you shy? Out of everything? _Good girl_?” Violet asks, putting a lot of emphasis on that last part.

Judy laughs harder, poking her tongue out, before pulling Violet close again.

“Be _quiet_.” She whispers, sternly, before kissing her softly once more.


End file.
